


[Podfic] Professional Boundaries

by bagofthumbs



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob.Author's Summary:It's probably easier for them to not be in the same room, at least for a while.





	1. An Accidental Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yotoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professional Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804646) by [yotoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoob/pseuds/yotoob). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lkuqwegexvqrvz1/professional%20boundaries_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ij2mm1k71kw39u/professional_boundaries_ch_01.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-01)



Length: 18:31

Size: 14.0 MB

Reader's Notes: 

First off, to my usual listeners, I have not abandoned the Sherlock fandom – I’m just waiting for permission to record the story I want to record next there. 

In the meantime, to amuse myself, and after seeing so many recommendations for “Killing Eve”, I binged watched that. There are eight episodes in Season 1 (the only season out at the time of writing this), and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Then I went to AO3 to see if there was fan fiction for it yet. And, of course, there was! 159, at the time I checked. I sorted on kudos, and decided to read the highest rated story, where, if you know me, if I like the story, my brain immediately tells me that I need to record it. I loved the authenticity of the voices, the humor, the short, snappy chapters, and the story arc worked for me. So I promptly sent off a request to yotoob, the author, who graciously agreed to let me create a podfic for it. 

Now, anybody who has listened to me before, knows I suck at accents. So, many apologies. On the upside, one of the main characters is American, so hey, that’s easy. The other, is harder. It’s largely a Russian accent, but the character herself knows multiple languages and can do different accents. I’m trying, and I will continue to try and get better as I progress recording this story, but I understand that it will likely make some people cringe. Please be kind. 


	2. Mixed Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7gs5p6f716g1xfi/professional%20boundaries_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcs4jr0xnjjxdxo/professional_boundaries_ch_02.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-02)



Length: 13:18

Size: 10.2 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Thanks to anyone who is giving this a try! 


	3. Moral High Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8s7v0dawpdsm20b/professional%20boundaries_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3v04hf0kgdy6xl1/professional_boundaries_ch_03.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-03)



Length: 13:12

Size: 10.1 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Definitely won't be updating daily, because it takes me an insane amount of time to do this. But they are lovely, short chapters, so I will update more frequently than I usually do. Thanks for listening. 


	4. Fibbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rfcmy0url6rjhu/professional%20boundaries_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0988wbve7jamu9z/professional_boundaries_ch_04.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-04)



Length: 14:52

Size: 11.7 MB

Reader's Notes: 

There is a change of Point of View in this chapter, and trying to read it in Villanelle's accent would Kill Me, so I'm just doing her accent on her actual dialogue, not the narrator's voice or her internal thoughts. 


	5. Direct Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jbyod8cik5hkuqq/professional%20boundaries_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ssw4cf9l43phsa/professional_boundaries_ch_05.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-05)



Length: 11:33

Size: 8.89 MB

Reader's Notes: 

extra call-out to yotoob for the enthusiastic support! 


	6. Spectator Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3vodacq2jei304s/professional%20boundaries_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f5hd6k0ix2d4lp1/professional_boundaries_ch_06.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-06)



Length: 15:07

Size: 11.5 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Things heat up....a bit 


	7. Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fnxx7yq5mo53t58/professional%20boundaries_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r3ww2emkyb8q64q/professional_boundaries_ch_07.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-07)



Length: 12:43

Size: 10.2 MB

Reader's Notes: 

these short chapters are really nice for me to do :) 


	8. Gap Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/otcb1i9rd8z6t9i/professional%20boundaries_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1397nra21a3d85l/professional_boundaries_ch_08.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-08)



Length: 12:24

Size: 9.64 MB


	9. The Usual Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qxb6nj518wlhxv6/professional%20boundaries_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b42nbdxc4f4gpmy/professional_boundaries_ch_09.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-09)



Length: 15:21

Size: 11.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Argh. Sorry. Realized partway through recording that I wasn't doing an accent for Konstantin, so it's a bit of a mess. Couldn't make myself re-do all his dialogue and patch it in. Just roll with it, ok? :) Accents are not my strong point (duh). Thank you for your support!


	10. A Minor Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1b9tu2zfezcrwe/professional%20boundaries_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/houy500jp7hbdxo/professional_boundaries_ch_10.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-10)



Length: 13:55

Size: 10.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry about the inconsistency of pronunciation on 'Anna'. I had hemmed and hawed on a previous chapter on how to pronounce it, picked one way, then decided in this chapter that I liked it better the other way. Ooopsies. *sheepish look* Thank you for your support!


	11. Not Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/imu8qd9fuvudnm5/professional%20boundaries_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y3vvv14f1031tgy/professional_boundaries_ch_11.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-11)



Length: 12:48

Size: 9.87 MB


	12. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nmih6041p30efp3/professional%20boundaries_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v09sx3b9vx6u0os/professional_boundaries_ch_12.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-12)



Length: 22:00

Size: 16.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Not totally happy with how some of the lines turned out, but I AM really bad at accents (trying, though).


	13. Impulsive Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7fme7nlb6wi2fmd/professional%20boundaries_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v6ww78014br6485/professional_boundaries_ch_13.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-13)



Length: 14:41

Size: 11.6 MB


	14. Fragment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lcjddi6ucldhid9/professional%20boundaries_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z3ts9ihp9y6x31u/professional_boundaries_ch_14.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-14)



Length: 12:40

Size: 9.74 MB

Reader's Notes

*sheepish look* Sorry this is going slower than I had hoped. I'll try and get them out a bit faster. Thanks for hanging in there with me.


	15. The Worst Idea in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vhoh9zrz1d9x9rz/professional%20boundaries_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uqlxznnhe49kgsy/professional_boundaries_ch_15.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-15)



Length: 12:37

Size: 9.79 MB

Reader's Notes

Bit hoarse, this chapter


	16. Ninety Five Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xl358rab4x1klc7/professional%20boundaries_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cmzofn8vdn6v8oj/professional_boundaries_ch_16.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-16)



Length: 10:38

Size: 8.46 MB

Reader's Notes

Lots of f-bombs this chapter, if you're sensitive to that kind of thing. But then again, you wouldn't have made it this far if you were. :)

Frozen fingers tonight. Since it's going to get down to 3 degrees overnight, my furnace helpfully decided this was an outstanding time to stop generating heat. Have repair person coming tomorrow, but it is certainly a wee bit nippy now.


	17. Credible Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pjjzlo1np0x0gwb/professional%20boundaries_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1r6e3sp9fchp3wl/professional_boundaries_ch_17.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-17)



Length: 11:56

Size: 9.52 MB


	18. Quirky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ogp45daoex69o3d/professional%20boundaries_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5er1dmlz55fg7cj/professional_boundaries_ch_18.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-18)



Length: 14:27

Size: 11.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Wishing you all a healthy and happy 2019!


	19. Invading Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w03s92mf7n6lh3l/professional%20boundaries_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1e5x9b8ln5mnesf/professional_boundaries_ch_19.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-19)



Length: 19:29

Size: 15.0 MB

Reader's Notes:

Almost halfway there! And the Season 2 release date was announced! Maybe I can finish this before then. Eep. (I always underestimate how long this stuff takes me to do.)


	20. Aching for Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k6ykxa1qauvmn50/professional%20boundaries_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m6c2dyc1f1qi0go/professional_boundaries_ch_20.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-20)



Length: 17:33

Size: 13.6 MB


	21. Home Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kxlu1nul6pnz7b9/professional%20boundaries_ch_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/000b489b9poztty/professional_boundaries_ch_21.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-21)



Length: 13:01

Size: 10.2 MB


	22. Stealth Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wsrlt4rklap6gk7/professional%20boundaries_ch_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/61ixce0qu1i0epf/professional_boundaries_ch_22.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-22)



Length: 11:00

Size: 8.71 MB

Reader's Notes: 

Thanks for your patience!


	23. The Middle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5b8yfwvdr63nw1n/professional%20boundaries_ch_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ewpy7er0c3eweup/professional_boundaries_ch_23.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-23)



Length: 13:51

Size: 11.0 MB


	24. Tate Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

p>can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/08hvmo4th4ddv14/professional%20boundaries_ch_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4td9xid14hhztmk/professional_boundaries_ch_24.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-24)



Length: 15:57

Size: 12.1 MB


	25. Dramatic Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

p>can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r3910jygz57vvxm/professional%20boundaries_ch_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cl2asfdd2z16q4t/professional_boundaries_ch_25.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-25)



Length: 16:30

Size: 13.2 MB


	26. Pick Pockets and Such Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "Professional Boundaries", written by youtoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/04bys9ld3thrd28/professional%20boundaries_ch_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pjgk4fma5k44fqx/professional_boundaries_ch_26.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-26)



Length: 12:58

Size: 10.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

1) sorry for the really, dreadfully awful Scottish accent, and posh accent, and well, really, all accents. It is not a strength of mine. Eep. 

2) I am fighting a virus of some kind or other that is messing up my throat - so the next chapter will be a few days, probably. I'm trying to finish this podfic before the next season of "Killing Eve" airs, but that will be a pretty brutal pace of releasing chapters. Wish me luck :) 

3) thanks so much to those who take the time to kudo -- this is now ranked 11th in my current set of 43 works. Considering the "Killing Eve" fandom is significantly smaller than the Sherlock fandom, that's awesome. You rock! 


	27. Forcefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/77bbvrzkxgfn3pq/professional%20boundaries_ch_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j9j8x1e1in8448a/professional_boundaries_ch_27.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-27)



Length: 22:07

Size: 17.0 MB

Reader's Notes:

Again with the delay - my bad. Been sick for the past 2 weeks (and I also struggle with sexytime chapters - I need to be in the right mood for them). Thanks to Chelley for the gentle (and kind) nudge to get me back on track! 


	28. Make and Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

p>can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ee2z2xwni0muy7l/professional%20boundaries_ch_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qcvqnx7ih4qv5mc/professional_boundaries_ch_28.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-28)



Length: 16:09

Size: 12.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Ok, now that I largely have my voice back, I'm going to crank through this as best I can. Still would like to finish before Season 2 airs. I have the next 4 chapters recorded, though they still need to be processed (which takes about 20 minutes per finished minute of recording). Getting there!! 

Mucho thanks for comments and kudos! This podfic is now tied for my 9th most popular. Go "Killing Eve" fandom! 


	29. Unknown Quantity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qaiml94bl5pv7to/professional%20boundaries_ch_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a8np648czxupopk/professional_boundaries_ch_29.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-29)



Length: 12:09

Size: 9.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Gettin' there. About 75 percent done. Just 10 chapters left, 3 of which I already have recorded. 

Seems like every time I update the Killing Eve podfic, I lose what I call an 'all things me' subscriber, which pangs a bit. Sorry Sherlock peeps! I haven't abandoned you forever.


	30. Could Have Been Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3tbazfq13fbtli6/professional%20boundaries_ch_30.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ic8a435pm5shika/professional_boundaries_ch_30.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-30)



Length: 13:32

Size: 10.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry about the bad French accent, as y'all know, accents are not something I do well


	31. Some Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a1unhsmorzksv4r/professional%20boundaries_ch_31.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/14d36833r6uonls/professional_boundaries_ch_31.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-31)



Length: 13:09

Size: 10.2 MB


	32. A Flicker of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5w1oozo8ong7zvk/professional%20boundaries_ch_32.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dxidvajkxma4u0i/professional_boundaries_ch_32.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-32)



Length: 18:05

Size: 13.6 MB


	33. Refusing to Moderate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ww0ce0cysi1zqa3/professional%20boundaries_ch_33.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8okkx8c7p2wp3x8/professional_boundaries_ch_33.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-33)



Length: 17:20

Size: 13.1 MB


	34. Futile Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k4y3cd7a1v5ats6/professional%20boundaries_ch_34.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkw04rscmmnabmp/professional_boundaries_ch_34.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-34)



Length: 15:58

Size: 12.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

I'm going to release 34 and 35 at the same time, since they feel like 2 parts of a whole to me. NSFW. 

Four more to go before it's done. I think I'll be able to finish it off before Season 2 airs. *pant pant pant* 


	35. Wittgenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dnq56657l2r2l2b/professional%20boundaries_ch_35.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xgz24d1z72d4oo4/professional_boundaries_ch_35.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-35)



Length: 18:07

Size: 14.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Still NSFW. 


	36. Avoidance Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 36 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uuxuemf71c55poj/professional%20boundaries_ch_36.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jlm9cstr3wg1lax/professional_boundaries_ch_36.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-36)



Length: 13:29

Size: 10.6 MB


	37. Highly Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3doghsxajyaz78a/professional%20boundaries_ch_37.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0dkak9z7tc59dj8/professional_boundaries_ch_37.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-37)



Length: 16:38

Size: 13.0 MB


	38. Crucial Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 38 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g4lwu0lmuo922zw/professional%20boundaries_ch_38.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/og4z4clttf4oqpz/professional_boundaries_ch_38.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-38)



Length: 13:49

Size: 10.7 MB


	39. Perfectly Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 of "Professional Boundaries", written by yotoob

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3gelh1sb39am7od/professional%20boundaries_ch_39.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/672ob4gsckxwpb1/professional_boundaries_ch_39.mp3/file)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/professional-boundaries-ch-39)



Length: 19:45

Size: 15.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Ta da! I made it! I really wanted to finish this up before Season 2 of the show aired. So I'm chuffed I made it. 

Thanks for hanging with me on this one and my horrible accents and whatnot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to yotoob for writing this tale and for giving me permission to record it


End file.
